


Полтергейст

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan is adorable, Dean In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kind of Domestic, M/M, Martin is a Troll, Romance, Short & Sweet, UST, aidean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как порой суеверие может привести к неожиданному результату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полтергейст

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2015 для команды Aidean

\- У меня в трейлере полтергейст, - заявил Эйдан в однажды утром, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Дином, который в этот момент спокойно завтракал свежим сандвичем с копченой индейкой – очень нежным и ароматным, надо сказать. Он как раз поднес его ко рту, намереваясь откусить очередной кусок.

\- Чего? 

\- Полтергейст, я говорю, – повторил Эйдан, понизив голос. Заметив, что Дин его не слушает, он с возмущением пихнул его в плечо. – Хватит уже жевать, я серьезно!

Вздохнув про себя, Дин положил сандвич обратно на тарелку и покорно приготовился слушать, по опыту зная, что Эйдан все равно от него не отстанет. 

\- Я весь внимание, - без особого энтузиазма сказал он, бросив кислый взгляд на остывающий кофе. Временами буйная фантазия Эйдана его восхищала, но сейчас был явно не тот случай. 

\- Вчера вечером, точнее уже ночью, я уже почти спал, когда услышал это, - Эйдан сделал ударение на последнем слове, за которым последовала драматичная пауза. Дин едва не закатил глаза. 

\- Что «это»? 

\- Сперва были такие странные шорохи – я даже подумал, что у меня завелась мышь, и это она скребется, но потом услышал постукивания, как будто веткой по стеклу. Но ты же помнишь, рядом с моим трейлером не растут деревья, да и ветра вчера сильного не было, - с каждым словом Эйдан все больше увлекался, он придвинулся ближе к Дину и подался вперед, так что теперь их лица разделяли считанные дюймы. – Я решил, что это неспроста, и стал прислушиваться. И знаешь, что я услышал? 

Дину стало смешно от того, как серьезно, даже торжественно все это было сказано, но взгляд Эйдана горел таким по-детски наивным ожиданием, что он сдержался и решил немного подыграть. 

\- Что? 

Эйдан бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам, убедившись, что никто не подслушивает, и попутно вызвав у Дина новую волну скрытого веселья. 

\- Шаги. 

Дин скептически поднял брови. 

\- Шаги? 

\- Да. 

\- В трейлере?

\- Да! 

\- Может, все-таки снаружи?

\- Нет. Ты будешь слушать или как? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, Эйдан продолжил: - Дальше было хуже. Стук повторился, только на этот раз гораздо громче и слышался будто бы сразу отовсюду, а потом… - Он сглотнул, нервно пригладив волосы. – Потом послышались завывания, жуткие такие, как будто… Даже не знаю, на что они были похожи. Я такого еще не слышал, разве что в кино. 

«Боже, ну почему я?» – подумал Дин, а вслух спросил: 

\- А ты случайно не насмотрелся перед сном каких-нибудь ужастиков? 

То, что Эйдан крайне суеверен, ни для кого не было тайной, и коллеги-актеры нередко подшучивали над ним по этому поводу. Дин был почти уверен, что пресловутый «полтергейст» был, если не плодом собственного воображения впечатлительного ирландца, то чьим-то дурацким розыгрышем. Однако убедить в этом Эйдана будет не легко, ведь уж если этот непроходимый упрямец вбил себе в голову какую-нибудь мистическую чушь, то пиши пропало. 

\- Ты мне не веришь, да? – Эйдан обиженно нахмурился и сел прямо, сложив руки на груди. 

Дин подавил тяжелый вздох. 

\- Да нет же, не в этом дело. Я верю, что ты что-то слышал, и может быть, в полусне тебе показалось… 

\- Дин. Мне ничего не показалось, у меня в трейлере действительно есть полтергейст. И если ты мне не веришь, то придется тебе сегодня переночевать у меня – увидишь все своими глазами. Вернее, услышишь. 

Вот тут Дину стало совсем не смешно. Он мог вынести все: сонные улыбки Эйдана по утрам с полузакрытыми глазами, его бесконтрольную тягу к прикосновениям, его душераздирающую доверчивость, его идиотскую манеру флиртовать со всем, что движется, даже эту раздражающую привычку звать его, Дина, всякими ласковыми прозвищами, будто любовника, но ночевать с ним в одном трейлере – это уже слишком. Закаленный многими месяцами совместной работы самоконтроль мог просто не выдержать такого сурового испытания. 

\- Эйдан, не говори ерунды. Я не могу ночевать у тебя в трейлере. Это просто… - он замешкался, подыскивая подходящее слово. - Нелепо. И если ты забыл, там всего одна кровать.

Аргумент, очевидно, был неудачный, потому как, вместо того, чтобы одуматься, Эйдан заулыбался, хитро сощурив глаза и склонив голову набок. 

\- Не знал, что ты такой неженка, Дин. Так уж и быть, я уступлю тебе свою постель, а сам лягу на полу. 

\- Дело не в этом, - снова попытался урезонить его Дин, но тщетно. Эйдан был непреклонен. 

Пришлось согласиться, скрепя сердце. Дин давно уже понял и смирился с тем, что Эйдан вьет из него веревки, но до сих пор не переставал удивляться каждый раз, как оказывался в подобной ситуации. А происходило это слишком часто на его взгляд. 

\- Ладно, - ворчливо сказал он, стараясь игнорировать яркую как прожектор с тысячу свечей улыбку Эйдана, что было совершенно невозможно. В груди у Дина предательски потеплело, а голос смягчился. – Я приду. Но если никакого полтергейста на самом деле нет, то пеняй на себя. 

Эйдан кинулся обнимать его, заверяя в том, что Дин самый-самый лучший друг, который только может быть, а потом быстро умчался на грим. Дин проглотил, поморщившись, холодный кофе, а сандвич доедать не стал, боясь, что индейка встанет ему поперек горла. 

Промаявшись целый день мыслями о предстоящей ночи, Дин, в конце концов, решил, что не стоит накручивать себя – будь что будет, – и в назначенный час явился к Эйдану. 

Тот что-то мастерил из деревянных палочек и мотка тонкой веревки, расположившись на кровати. 

\- Что это такое? – спросил Дин, усаживаясь напротив. 

\- Это паршел*, - ответил Эйдан, аккуратно оплетая веревкой сложенные крестом палочки. – Мама всегда вешает такой над дверью перед Самайном, только обматывает палочки не веревкой, а стеблями пшеницы, но и так сойдет. - Он смущенно улыбнулся. – Сейчас, конечно, не октябрь, но я как-то не думал, что мне придется отгонять злых духов от своего трейлера. 

Дин смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Эйдан редко говорил о своей семье. Несмотря на кажущуюся открытость, он был далеко не так прост, как многие ошибочно думали, и тайны свои хранил за семью печатями. Поэтому Дин чувствовал какую-то странную гордость каждый раз, когда он делился с ним чем-то настолько личным. 

Они поговорили немного, пока Эйдан заканчивал свой оберег. Он то и дело зевал во весь рот, и вообще выглядел усталым. Дина запоздало осенило, что, наверное, тот не спал всю прошлую ночь. Закончив, Эйдан повесил паршел над дверью с внутренней стороны. Дин даже помог ему, хоть и относился скептически к подобным вещам, но было во всем этом что-то такое милое и домашнее, от чего его переполняли тепло и необъяснимая легкость. 

Верный своему слову, Эйдан уступил Дину кровать, а для себя расстелил на полу толстое одеяло. Дину стало неловко, и он попытался поменяться местами, но Эйдан ничего не захотел слушать. 

\- Гостю – место, - лаконично сказал он, пресекая дальнейшие возражения, и принялся раздеваться без всякого стеснения. Не то чтобы ему было чего стесняться, подумал Дин, с усилием отводя взгляд от его сильной гибкой спины за миг до того, как Эйдан стянул с себя джинсы. 

Лежа в темноте, в чужой постели, на пахнущей чем-то очень приятным – так же обычно пахли волосы Эйдана – подушке, Дин чувствовал себя странно и думал вовсе не о полтергейсте, который теоретически вот-вот должен был как-то себя проявить. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, да и как тут уснешь, если Эйдан постоянно ворочается, громко сопит и вздрагивает от каждого шороха? Если он так близко, что можно коснуться его плеча, стоит только руку протянуть.

Дин так увяз в своих мыслях, что не сразу обратил внимание на тихий оклик. 

\- Дин? Ты это слышал? 

Он прислушался, но тишину ночи ничто не нарушало. 

\- Слышал что? – спросил он шепотом. 

\- Скрип. Там что-то скрипело. 

Эйдан передвинулся поближе к кровати и сел, опираясь на нее спиной. Даже в темноте было заметно, как он напряжен. 

\- Извини, но я ничего не слышал, - сказал Дин, почти сожалея о том, что никакие сверхъестественные сущности упорно не желали появляться. 

\- Угу, - мрачно отозвался Эйдан, но так и остался сидеть, подтянув колени к груди и сложив на них руки. Похоже, он и спать собрался в этой позе, или же провести еще одну бессонную ночь. 

\- Эйдан, ложись. Время позднее, а нам рано вставать. 

Эйдан вяло мотнул головой. 

\- Нет. Он только того и ждет. 

\- О, господи, - простонал Дин и решил, что с него хватит. Откинув одеяло, он приподнялся и, ухватив Эйдана за бицепс, потянул его к себе. – Давай-ка ложись, я подвинусь. – Он практически силой затащил Эйдана на постель, когда тот заупрямился, и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Устроиться вдвоем на узкой кровати было нелегко, и, в конце концов, после нескольких неловких попыток, Эйдан просто положил голову Дину на плечо, обняв его поперек груди. 

\- Ты удобный, - невнятно пробормотал он. 

Дин осторожно обнял его и придвинул чуть ближе к себе, надеясь, что Эйдан не заметит, как быстро колотится его сердце. Впрочем, волноваться было не о чем – тот уже спал. 

Дин закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Он столько раз представлял себе, каково было бы засыпать вот так, но в реальности все оказалось лучше, несравненно лучше. 

Он уже почти провалился в сон, когда какой-то звук привлек его внимание. Пару секунд его сонный мозг не мог распознать, что это был за звук, а потом Дин вдруг понял: шаги. 

Он резко распахнул глаза, инстинктивно сжимая Эйдана сильнее. Тот не проснулся – видимо, слишком устал. Все разговоры о духах и привидениях разом всплыли в голове, и Дин почувствовал, как по спине ползет неприятный холодок. Сейчас суеверные страхи не казались ему смешными. Однако, прислушавшись, он успокоился – шаги явственно доносились снаружи. Значит, кто-то просто решил прогуляться посреди ночи. Странно, конечно, но такое бывает, ничего мистического в этом нет. 

Дин снова закрыл глаза. 

И снова резко распахнул их, услышав стук… как будто веткой по стеклу. 

Вот это уже было интересно. 

Очень осторожно Дин выбрался из постели, стараясь не потревожить спящего Эйдана, и неслышным шагом подошел к окну. 

\- Так я и знал, - прошептал он, разглядев в лунном свете знакомые очертания двух фигур: одна была низенькая и щуплая, другая – высокая и чуть сутулая. Те о чем-то переговаривались. 

Накинув халат Эйдана, Дин взял свой мобильник и вышел из трейлера. 

Незаметно подкравшись к нарушителям спокойствия почти вплотную, он с громким «Хэй!» вскинул руку с телефоном, и вспышка камеры высветила перекошенные от испуга лица Мартина и… 

\- Ричард? – искренне изумился Дин. Признаться, он ожидал увидеть Ли или Джеймса, или на худой конец Грэма, но уж никак не тихого интеллигентного Ричарда. 

\- Дин! – воскликнул пришедший в себя первым Мартин. – Ты чего так пугаешь? У меня чуть инфаркт не случился. 

Ричард переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он. 

\- Это я хотел у вас спросить, что вы здесь делаете? 

Те переглянулись.

\- Видишь ли, - начал Ричард, но Мартин перебил его: 

\- Где-то я уже видел такой халат, – с подозрением сказал он, приглядываясь. 

\- Это Эйдана, - нарочито просто ответил Дин. - Он, бедняга, вбил себе в голову, что у него в трейлере завелся полтергейст, и вот уже вторую ночь не может спокойно спать, представляете? А вы ведь знаете, как Марли ругается, когда ей приходится замазывать круги под глазами. А уж как бесится Питер, когда кто-то тормозит и запарывает дубли! Может и наорать сгоряча, а ведь это чертовски неприятно, не правда ли? 

Ричард кашлянул, снова неловко переступив на месте и ссутулив спину больше обычного. Что ж, по крайней мере, ему было стыдно. В отличие от Мартина. 

\- Ну, что тут скажешь, Эйдану не стоит верить во всякую ерунду, - сказал тот. Его голос сочился мнимым добродушием. – И надо бы получше заучивать слова. Не так уж у него и много текста. 

А вот это было зря. Дин скрестил руки на груди, смерив коротышку-Мартина тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Интересно, Питер верит в призраков? – сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, словно просто рассуждал вслух, и покрутил в руке телефон. - Если да, то ему будет очень любопытно взглянуть на вещественные доказательства их существования. Если же нет, то это станет для него открытием. Может, он даже захочет снять ремейк «Привидения». Мартин, тебе никто не говорил, что ты похож на Патрика Суэйзи? 

Мартин поднял руки, признавая поражение. 

\- Ладно, ладно, Дин, мы все поняли. Правда, Рич? 

\- Да, - отозвался Ричард, - это было очень глупо. Я поговорю с Эйданом, извинюсь. 

Но Дина это не удовлетворило. 

\- Ну, я даже не знаю. 

\- Мы вместе с ним поговорим. И больше не будем его разыгрывать, хорошо? - проворчал Мартин. – А теперь мы пойдем. Спокойной ночи, Дино, и не ходил бы ты в чужих вещах, а то, знаешь ли, слухи такая вещь – возникают буквально из ничего. 

Все-таки Мартин не мог уйти, не оставив за собой последнее слово. Дин покачал головой, провожая взглядом две фигуры – низенькую и высокую, – и вернулся в трейлер. 

Забраться обратно в постель было нелегко, поскольку за время его отсутствия Эйдан занял собой все свободное пространство, и Дину пришлось проявить определенную ловкость, чтобы удобно улечься. Однако его маневры, какими бы осторожными они не были, все же не прошли незаметно. 

\- Дин? – проговорил Эйдан низким, хриплым ото сна голосом. – Ты где был? 

\- Спи, - тихо ответил Дин. – Никакие духи тебя больше не побеспокоят. 

\- Правда?

\- Я с ними разобрался. 

Эйдан приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо.

\- Ты не шутишь? 

\- Не шучу. Серьезно, давай спать, а? Я все расскажу тебе утром. И даже кое-что покажу. 

Эйдан смотрел на него еще некоторое время, затем придвинулся ближе, наклонившись над Дином, практически лег на него, придавив к постели, теплый и тяжелый. Тот замер, не зная, чего ожидать, ведь, в конце концов, с Эйдана станется и такое списать на дружеские объятия, но затем решил: была – не была. 

Его ладони легли Эйдану на талию и поползли выше, остановившись на лопатках. Дин притянул его еще ближе – медленно, на случай если он все-таки что-то неправильно понял, но Эйдан не и не думал сопротивляться, а наоборот, сам подался вперед. 

\- Дин, - выдохнул он, опалив кожу Дина горячим дыханием, и через секунду они уже целовались. 

Поцелуй был глубоким и неторопливым, нежным и сладким, как встреча после долгой разлуки, как обещание, он длился и длился, пока они не оторвались друг от друга, усталые и счастливые. 

Ни слова не говоря, Эйдан уткнулся носом Дину в шею и вскоре задышал глубоко и ровно. 

Дин прижался губами к кудрявой макушке и закрыл глаза, решив, что подумает обо всем завтра. Даже во сне улыбка не сходила с его лица.

**Author's Note:**

> *Паршел – ирландский оберег, изготовляемый из небольших деревянных палочек, сложенных наподобие креста и оплетенных пшеничными стеблями либо веревкой. Предназначен для защиты дома и скота от злых духов. По традиции вешался над дверью в канун Сауня (Самайна) fidnemed.druidism.ru/parshel.html


End file.
